lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
See Through Me (episode)
"See Through Me" is the 2nd episode in Season 1 of ''Lost & Found Music Studios'''' ''and the 2nd episode overall. It is aired on Family Channel on January 8, 2016, on Netflix on April 1, 2016 and on CBBC on April 5, 2016. Synopsis Rachel’s song is picked for auditions, and a confused Leia seeks answers. Eva helps Jude shoot a unique music video. Plot Leia performs "See Through Me" on-stage at Lost & Found Music Studios, a song that she wrote in the hopes that Mr. T would pick it for auditions. Luke, oblivious to the fact that the song is about him, comments that Leia looks really into the performance and that the song seems personal to her. After the performance, Rachel assures Leia that her song will be picked and Rachel confesses that it is intimidating being best friends with Leia, the best songwriter in the studio. Likewise, she reveals that she has been trying her hard at songwriting. Mr. T announces the two songs: "Original" by John and "Now Is Our Time" by Rachel. Although Rachel is thrilled, Leia is afraid that she is slipping since her song wasn't picked. Luke confides in John about how tired he is of taking the bus. Moments later, John argues with Luke about Luke telling Michelle that the song he wrote was about Theo, which Luke hardly thinks is problematic. Afterwards, Luke along with the rest of the band asks Mr. T if they can use a bass amp for their first open-mic performance, and Mr. T says that while they can, they must be careful because the amp once belonged to Paul McCartney. Rachel talks to Leia in Java Junction about "Now Is Our Time," greatly irritating Leia. To silence Rachel, who has resulted to singing the the song's chorus, Leia decides to get juice (and a muffin as per requested by Rachel). Leia notices John and sits with him, telling him that Rachel is driving her crazy. John tells her that she should be happy for Rachel, and Leia claims that while she is, she believes that her song is better. John asserts that Leia's song is better than both songs that were picked, causing Leia to inquire why her song wasn't picked if it was so good. John, who confesses that he has gotten his song picked two years in a row, reveals Mr. T's formula: songs with no personality are picked so that anybody can take them and make them their own. Leia instantly feels better and returns to where Rachel is seated, singing Rachel's song. Jude is in the sound booth, attempting to shoot a music video, when Eva enters. Eva, upon being told that the shooting isn't going well, decides to help him. She confesses that Jude is always trying to help others and that she needs to put herself out there more. Luke and his band are at the bus stop with all of their equipment, waiting for the bus to arrive for their gig. When the bus arrives, the boys get on with all of their equipment... except the bass amp, which is left sitting on the sidewalk! As they drive by the deserted amplifier, Theo takes notice and tells the others. Knowing that they don't have time and that Mr. T will be mad either way, the boys decide against going back to retrieve the amp. Hannah tells Leia that her song was great and that she is sorry it wasn't chosen. Unknowing that Rachel has entered the room, Leia explains that it wasn't picked because Mr. T picked more ordinary songs, like Rachel's, so that the auditioners could easily make them their own. Hannah notices Rachel and greets her upon which Rachel runs out, offended by Leia's words. Meanwhile, Eva watches Jude's music video and tells him that it is lousy. Eva asks Jude what the song is about, and Jude reveals that it's about being a grown-up which Jude regards as a time in which one can buy the "freshest pair of kicks" or take a flight to New York for a concert. Eva tells him that she thinks of it as ordering take-out, riding the streetcar alone, and knowing what it's like to kiss someone. Seeing that there are so many different perspectives on being a grown-up, Eva decides to make it the theme of the video. Rachel is sulking, hurt at what Leia said, when Leia enters and apologizes. Rachel wanting to learn how to write a song, "cashes in her chip," confessed to be a means of getting help without arguments. Mr. T gets off the bus at the same stop the boys waited at, where he sees the amp on the sidewalk and picks it up. Luke and Theo are at John's house, waiting for him. Upon John's appearance, Luke confesses that the performance went horribly as when they arrived, they only had time for half of a show and had no bass amp. Luke, Theo, and John are to meet James at the car dealership where, ironically, the three will be traveling on the bus. Leia leads a blindfolded Rachel into Java Junction. Rachel runs into Jude and begins feeling his face, causing Jude to label the two as nincompoops. Rachel eventually removes the blindfold and sits across from Leia before a bowl of ice cream and a bowl of fries. Leia orders her to eat the ice cream as fast as possible and to sing about sunshine when she develops a brain freeze. After the failed attempt, Rachel is told to put fries up her nose. She does so, and Leia reveals that she only asked her to do so for a laugh, angering Rachel to the point that she leaves. Leia realizes how serious Rachel is and knows that she has to make it up to her. The band is at the car dealership Dave's Auto, attempting to find a van. Luke becomes interested in a van that all of the other band members detest, due to the fact that the vehicle once belonged to the now out of business Mutt-Cracker Obedience Training School, and still smells of wet dogs. However, all the band (except James) begin to like the van after the persuasion of a sleazy car salesman. After purchasing the van, Luke drives, with John, James and a singing Theo as passengers. Rachel finds Leia in a dark Green Room. Rachel sits and Leia produces a fake ghost story. When she finishes, Rachel is prodded to tell one but fails. Rachel asks Leia why she is doing this, and Leia tells her that since she is her best friend, she will continue helping Rachel because she loves her. The two hug and make up, causing Rachel to produce her first heart-felt string of lyrics. Eva and Jude stand in a circle of people all holding camera-phones, Eva being one of them. The filming of the video commences with Jude, and Eva, singing a new and improved rendition of Jude's previous song, entitled "Tonight We Won't Come Down." Trivia Cultural References *The title of the episode refers to a song with the same name, from the show, sung by Keare, who plays Leia. The song is heard in the episode. Errors Production Errors * Rachel, after overhearing Leia speak to Hannah, tells Leia that according to her Mr. T, John, and herself think that the song is average, although Leia never mentioned John when she was speaking to Hannah. Cast Main *Sarah Carmosino as Rachel *Levi Clattenburg as Theo *Shane Harte as Luke *Alex Zaichkowski as John *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva *Keara Graves as Leia *Deshaun Clarke as Jude *Katrina Hachey as Hannah *Michael Torontow as Mr. T Recurring *Trevor Tordjman as James Absent * Ali Milner as Parker Songs *"See Through Me" *"Lost and Found" *"Broken By You (Luke & Leia)" *"Now Is Our Time (Britney)" *"Tonight We Won't Come Down" *"Best Day" Quotes /Quotes}} Gallery External Links *CBBC iPlayer - Lost & Found Music Studios - 2. See Through Me Category:A to Z Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1